Dimensional Heritage
by SkyTheInvertedPony
Summary: This Is the tale of the heroic mark winowsky, who saved equestria from...pfft. Yeah right. This is the story of how mark got transported to a land that is beyond his wildest dreams, yet something's seems amiss at the very beginning. He must work his way through countless worlds to retrieve his heritage. Will it all work out? Formerly known as Love, Lust, And War.
1. Update on new story

**Hi everypony! This is TheInvertedPony. Just letting everybody know that this is my first fanfic ever! I won't be able to get a chapter out yet, but don't worry! By the end of this week ill have a chapter out in no time. So I need everypony to root for me. Till I post! -from the desk of Sky, the inverted pony.**


	2. The Beggining (of sorts)

Chapter 1; the beginning(of sorts) "Okay dad, what's on the list of chores today?" I walked out of the dining room a little less hungry then I woke up, yet still quite famished.

"Well, we gotta go up in the attic and move that water heater." My father walked upstairs, and I just groaned.

My name is mark winowsky. I'm black, about five foot five, and weigh about 210. I was almost a carbon copy of my father, except I was three inches taller. He had the same light black skin as I did, the same slightly muscular body.(I think im slightly more muscular, and you can actually see my muscles. he likes to think we're the same, though).Hell, we even had the same face. The only thing I got from my mother was her blue eyes. Yep, that's right. My mom was white. Got a problem with it?

"After that," my father turned to smile at me," we can get back to your training." I smiled in return and doubled my efforts to hightail it upstairs to get my gloves.

My ancestors were knights to King Arthur himself, so my whole family has it in their heads to teach their offspring how to use the sword, and how to build certain weapons like crossbows, lances, and the like if we see need to do it. While the work is grueling in itself, I wasn't complaining. It would just add to a collection of skills I was beginning to accumulate, and it seemed to be really cool to know how to fight with a sword. I could also talk in four different languages, and am able to sneak around quite easily. Enough about me, though. Lets get on with the day.

We almost dropped the water heater on the way downstairs. It slipped just as I put my foot on the last step, but the wall caught, leaving a nasty dent that I knew I was gonna have to clean up before mom got home. We set it down in the garage to deal with later. My dad went to the shed and pulled out two wooden swords, each about as long as my arm, weighing at about seven pounds each. My flash grenades were sitting in the bottom of my floor boards of my room, and my gloves were on my hands, obviously. My other various weapons were hidden around the house. He tossed me a sword and said,"come at me."

3 hours and fifty million bruises later, we went into the house. I was finally able to hit my dad, and he was fealing as much pain as I was. The warm water of the shower was welcome, if not praised, and I took extra long. Just as I was headed to my room to relax, I heard the voice of doom.

"MAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRK! " _Oh shit, I forgot to fix that dent in the wall!_ I thought as I hurried to put my shirt back on.

"I'm sorry ma, I swear I'll fix it..." I run downstairs, only to find my mom shooting daggers at both me and my dad.

"May I ask why there is a huge, black dent in my wall?!" She said through gritted teeth, obviously holding back her anger. She stood about 5' with long blond hair and startling sky blue eyes. Her skin was pale with a slight rosey complexion, yet at the moment it was red In anger. "Well dear, you see..." My father started.

"It's my fault, mom." Even I was surprised to hear my voice speak up. "I told dad that I would clean it up, and I forgot about it."

"Well then," mom looked slightly less angry after that." I expect you to clean it up."

"Yes ma'am."

"And you'll also be in charge of dropping it off to the dumpster in the lot."

"But mooooooom," she knows I hate it there, and so does dad, who was snickering to himself as he left the room.

"No buts. You were supposed to clean it, so now you have the responsibility of putting the cause of this mess away." Her shoulders sagged a little. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go take a shower. And HOWARD!" My dad stopped in his tracks, one foot raised. "You can help mark load the truck."

"But honey,"

"Don't you but honey me. You were supposed to have disposed of that old thing before I got home. Since mark is cleaning and disposing, the Least you could do is help him load it up." She smirked and looked at him. "You can handle that, cant you?"

"*sigh* yes dear." He sent me a look. "C'mon, 'son'. Lets load this thing in the truck."

*sigh* Sometimes, I think my mom values not having to go certain places cause she made me get my license a year ago. Now I'm running errands for her left and right. And I know I kinda screwed up there, but that's no reason to make me take the whole freakin water heater. I grabbed the keys and my weighted gloves.

Speaking of my weighted gloves, I think they warrant a bit of explanation. They're my favorites, my first pair given to me. They were black, with iron studs on the knuckles. I wear them wherever I go, and they've helped me out of a scrape or two. They're made of leather, but they're padded on the inside. They were given to me by my best friend in the whole world. they mean more to me then cheese burgers do to a fat man.

As we loaded the water heater into the truck, I heard a whooshing in my ears, like water in the ocean. I turned my head, expecting a wave of water to fly at me, yet instead was met by nothing. I stared behind myself for a few minutes, scratching my head, but then shrugged and finished loading up the heater. Just as we got it all the way on, one of the valves broke and sprayed us with searing hot water! I couldn't believe it. Now I had to go change. AGAIN. This didn't look like it was going to be a good day. Not at all.

Once I got to my room, I went straight to my chest of clothes. I pulled out my black t-shirt, black jeans(which were loosened so I could fight in them.), and my black army boots. After putting them on, I reached for my black hoodie. It was almost time. As I walked downstairs, I thought better of my hoodie and just laid it down on the couch before heading out the door. The keys jingled in my hand as I unlocked the door to the car, then hopped in. My gloved hand rammed the key into the ignition, and away I went.

**AN:/ so guys what do you think? There is gonna be the sequel chapter in a week or say. Please,send me comments and favorite it if you want, just no dirty comments, kay?! **

-From the desk of sky, the inverted pony


	3. The beggining (of sorts) part two

**A/N: Hello everypony! This is your favorite pony, sky withe next chapter of the greatest story you've ever read.**

**Skye) my god man, hurry up.**

**Allright just give me a second. I want to put an introduction on this one, since i didnt do it last time.**

**Skye) whatever. Hello everyone. I am Skye, his favorite OC. Ill be helping with intro's and outro's, though i really dont want to.**

**Oh hush up Skye. Anyways, time to answer some reviews.**

**Shade- thanks man. Being the first to review my first story means so much to me. I know it'll be worth your while.**

**... I think that was all the reviews i got.**

**Skye) thats cause it was all the reviws.**

**Oh cmon people, let me know how the story. Not review begging. Or bribeing, but if you find a twenty on your pillow, it wasnt me!*runs away***

**Skye) lord.**

On the way to the dump, I noticed that thee water whooshing sound had come back, only it was a little louder this time. Thinking it wasn't anything to be worried about, I just kept on driving. A few minutes later, it left. Yes, I thought_. Maybe it's going away._

Wrong. Once it went away, it was replaced with a high pitched whistle of wind. _Maybe dad left one of the windows open a little bit, _I thought as I looked around to make sure the windows were all closed. I tried to push the button to make my window go up, but being the retard I am I accidentally made the window go down. I was buffeted by the intense wind rolling off the truck.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I said aloud, expecting the answer to fly at me. Instead, as soon as I opened my mouth, a bug flew into my gullet, getting squished by my molers. "Eeeeeehhhh!" I tried to say, but when I opened my mouth, the bug juices started to move so I kept it shut. I closed up my windpipe, let my saliva build up, then spat the nasty mix onto the road outside.

"I'm gonna need some mouthwash when I get home," I said. " Why did this have to happen to me? What have I done? Did I piss you off universe? I'm sorry." I kept driving, freaked out partially because of what was happening to me and partially how I was reacting to it.

Down the road I went, coasting at around 55 mph. It had been about an hour since the wind noise, and I had almost forgotten about it. I was too focused on not thinking, so when the gentle water whooshing came around, I didn't really notice it. When that whistle hit, though, I nearly ran the truck into the limestone boulders I was next to. "Jesus Christ!" I said while readjusting the steering wheel. If I had looked at the speedometer, I might of slowed down too. Luckily, I didn't.

Just as I was getting used to the whistle of the wind, it stopped. _Thank god that's over, _I thought. Little did I know that another sound had already started. It was so low that I didn't even notice it. As it got louder, I started to hear it more and more until it filled my brain. It was a low, deep rumbling noise, sounding just like an earthquake. I tried to ignore it, but it just kept going, easily making the other two noises seem like kittens compared to its longevity.

Ten minutes. That's how long it took for the sound to leave. I was freakin pulling my hair out, the noise was so annoying. When it finally stopped, I got so happy a smile lit up on my face. It wasn't there for long. All I heard was a loud thud and my body was forced forward, hitting the steering wheel. My foot locked up on the brakes, and the airbags popped into existence as my truck screeched to a halt. My body was pushed back into the seat, and I was trapped until I got out my knife. I sat there, dazed for a while, until I gradually found the strength to get up and check it out.

"Whmm da fuuuuuuk wus dat?" I said as I struggled with the already deflating air bag. I opened the door and got out to inspect the damage.

"It doesn't look too bad," I said as I inspected the car. Turns out a boulder had fallen off one of the limestone deposits a little to the right off the road. If I had slowed down in the tiniest of degrees, I woulda been crushed flat. The only damages I could see we're the tail pipe being bent at an odd angle and the door to the bed being scratched. Dad'll kill me, I thought, then got back in the car.

_This seems awfully familiar,_ I thought, back on the road. _Didn't I have a dream about this once, when I was like a little kid?_ As soon as I finished that thought, the memories started to flood back in, memories that I thought had been long forgotten, memories of dark times where the elements always made your life miserable. I couldn't remember which ones, though, their were so many, and the nightmares were so plentiful that I couldn't remember. There's only one thing to do, I thought as I pulled out my cell phone. I punched in a number, then put in in it's holster as the dial tone rang. I put it on speaker, then waited for the voice to answer.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Michelle?" I asked, unsure if I had pressed the right buttons in my hurry.

"Mark, is that you?!" The voice asked, easily going from mouse to elephant in six seconds flat.

"Yeah, it's me. How've you been?"

"Oh man, man. It's been too long. I've been fine, real fine. Still mad that you haven't called in like 4 years."

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah... About that..."

She sighed. "It doesn't matter, your calling now! So what do you need?"

"You remember those nightmares I used to have as a little kid?" I asked, a little nervous on how she would react to what I was about to say.

"Yeah. How could I forget? You talked about them all the time, at least, to me. About how they scared you, how you could get no sleep. They even kept you from learning how to swim. Until you went to therapy. After those sessions, you were right as rain. Why? Please don't tell me they've come back!"

"No, it's worse," I said. "They're actually happening in real life."

"WHAT!?" She yelled, almost blowing out the small speakers in my phone. "What do you mean they're actually happening in real life?!"

"Exactly what I said. They are happening In real life. I've already experienced the water and wind in my face, and that chunk of rock almost killed me to death. I think there's another, but I can't remember what it is."

"Sounds to me like your dealing with the elements of nature," she said. "You've already experienced air, water, and earth. If my knowledge is correct, then the last one should be..."

"Fire," I interrupted, dread taking over as I blank out for a second. The wheel swerved, and I shook myself to get it steady again.

"Nooooooooo! You stole my thunder!" She gave a nervous laugh before getting serious once again. "Anyways, you need to be careful. One wrong move a fwoosh! gone in flames. My advice; stay away from anything that could start a fire. Keep your sword on you at all times, and please, don't sign any contracts with random people in alley ways."

That one actually got me to laugh a little. "C'mon Mickey, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I know Marky. I just want you to be safe. Still got those weighted gloves I gave you?"

"Wearin 'em now, Mickey."

"Good. Where are you headed?"

I slapped myself. _Why didn't I tell her earlier_? "I'm headed to the old Dump on your side of town. I'm probably thirty minutes away."

"Sweet! I'll meet you there. I can't wait to see you!" She hung up with a giggle.

The rest of the drive was silent. _Why did it have to be fire? _I thought as I exited of the freeway onto the street. _Out of all the things it could have been, it had to be fire._

I'll admit it, I'm deathly scared of fire. Not because its scary, but because of what it's done. I used to have a twin sister. We were the best of friends, and we stuck to each other like glue. When Michelle came along, we were all inseparable. That all changed when our house burned down. It was the day after our 12th birthday. I was asleep, dreaming one of my nightmares where fire burns me yet I don't die. I woke up to screaming; terrible screaming. I looked to my left and saw my sister ablaze, her bed ablaze, the fire creeping its way towards me. I saw her flesh searing off of her, saw her eyes as they were melted into little pools in her sockets that were evaporated quickly. I smelled her burnt hair, the burnt blanket, I could even smell her flesh as it burned. I could feel the intense blaze of the fire as it burned my only sibling away. My mind overloaded, and I fainted as I heard the door being busted open. They told me the fire was a freak accident; something about power lines and cables and crap. I couldn't really hear them. I was trying to cope with the fact that my only sister was dead. Michelle was at the hospital with me for a long time. Afterwards, I didn't go to school for the rest of the year, though I still passed.

Nowadays, I try not to think about it too much. Most days it's alright, cause I'll be preoccupied with something else like training or homework or a new book. Other times, she's all I can think about. I cry and stay in my room, not eating or bothering to get up. Those days, my parents don't bother to talk to me, cause they already know.

I drove into the parking lot, parking next to a little gray sports car. Man, that's nice. I thought, then walked up to the junkyard office. The bell toned as I opened the door, and all eyes were on me as I entered.

Next thing I knew, I heard a squeal and saw a very curvy blond haired girl jump up from the person she was talking to. She ran up to me and started talking a mile a minute.

"Oh my god, Mark, is that you?! It's been too long! How are you? What grade are you in? Do you have a job? Do you have your sword? Can I see your sword? Are those the gloves I got you? Do you have a girlfriend? What car do you drive? Why are you- mmmf!" I put my finger to her mouth and massaged my temples with the other hand.

"Jesus Michelle. You talk faster than Sonic runs. Alright, let's see. I'm doing fine, just a little shaken up. I'm in the 11th grade, though I have enough credits to graduate this year. I have a job, but my boss gave me the week off. I do in fact have my sword. No you can't see it. I'm driving dads truck, cause I'm here to drop off our old water heater. And no, I don't have girlfriend, I'm still single." I said, slightly out of breath. Everyone in the office was looking at me with open mouths and wide eyes. _Probably wondering how I got all the questions, much less answered them._

Michelle, however, took it all in stride. "So your here to drop that old water heater off, eh? Let me go talk to the junkmaster and get him to open the gates." She walked through the door marked 'employees only'.

I sat down next to the guy she was talking to. He was giving me some kind of look. I put up my hands and said, "Aye, man, hold yer horses. We're just friends."

His face actually lit up a bit. "So you can help a brother out, right? Put me in the door?"

"Dude, she's my best friend. She's like my sister. Of course not!"

He scowled and looked away. "I'll get her on my own, then."

"Doubt it," I said as Michelle came walking our way.

"The junkmaster says it's alright. Just keep driving and we'll get there." She said, picking up her purse.

"We'll?" I ask, looking her up and down. She really was a stunner. Wide hips, a small waist, bountiful booty(you are a pirate!), and a D-cup breast. Not to mention her smooth alabaster skin, light blond hair, and emerald green eyes. She would make most men now down in awe. When did she get this fine? I thought, then shook my head to focus.

"Yes, we'll. I'm coming with you." She put her hands on her hips, daring me to say something.

"... Whatevs." I said, then turned and walked out of the office with her in tow.

We got into the car. I started up the engine, and we headed off towards the metal section of the Dump. It was quiet for a minute or two, until Michelle pulled out her glasses.

"So how are you really feeling?" She asked, loosing the mirth in her tone and gaining a sense of authority.

"Truthfully, I feel like shit. I mean, I just learned that I'm either experiencing a series of unfortunate events or the universes wrath, I'm probably gonna get burned by fire, and I still have to come back here. There were a lot of good memories here, but the bad outweigh them by too much of a margin. I just wanna go home and sleep, but I know that that can't happen till I get rid of this water heater, so I guess I'll just have to suck it up." I looked over at her, and gave her the most thankful face I could.(whatever that looks like) " I'm really grateful that your here to help me through this, though. If I can trust anyone on this planet, it would be you."

She blushed a little and looked down. "Th- thanks," she said. _Aaah, that's too cute!_ I thought. "Let's hope you don't have to say goodbye." She said. _Aaaaaaand it's gone._

I turned right, then parked in front of the crane. I stopped and turned toward Michelle. "I'm gonna go work the crane, when I take the heater off, I need you to move the truck outta the way. Okay?"

"Yeah, got it."

I got out of the car and started walking towards the crane, my sword clinging tightly to my back. Had I'd been paying attention, I would have noticed a little pool of fluid under the crane, but I was too focused on not dying to realize it. I got up onto the crane and pushed the on button, giving a second before revving it up. Automatically, the oil and engine light burned their imprints in my eyes. God those are bright. I moved the crane over towards the lift station and picked up a magnet lift, then moved the whole thing toward the truck. I turned on the magnet and picked up the water heater. As I was lifting it up, I had the sudden sense of vertigo as all three sounds came at me in a force. The whooshing of the water, the whistle of the air, and the rumbling of the earth all played in my head before they went silent and a new sound emerged. It was a crackling, popping sound that could only mean one thing.

"Aaawww shit," I said, then jumped out onto the long part of the crane as the control part burst into flame. I ran up the arm of the crane, watching as the fire eagerly progressed. It caught onto the wire that the water heater was on, but that was all I could process before I got to the end of the arm. I looked down, then looked forwards. Hmmm, which way do I want to die? I thought. Eh, falling is better than fire any day.

I heard a snap, then felt the arm lurch up. I was hurled into the air a few feet, then looked down, expecting to see a broken water heater. To my surprise, I find a swirling portal ready and waiting to receive its next victim, I.e. me. I fall down and watch as the fire seems to leap towards me. My decent seems slowed, and I have just enough time to see Michelle leaping out the truck and hear her scream," Mark!" Before I was taken by the portal and closed from the world.

**A/N: Sorry it was late guys! I had a lot to do, what with school and the talent show coming up and my mentor teaching me new things, so it's hard to come out with a new chapter, but I did it. On with the ramblings!**

** I feel that this chapter could have been a lot better. I did a lot of editing, but it just doesn't feel right for some reason. Eh, I'll figure it out later.**

**Yeah! Mark gets put into a portal! Is it to equestria? Or does his fate lie somewhere else? The world may never know, unless I post the next **

** Will Michelle follow him on his quest, or will she be playing the home team for the story? I...really don't know. How about we have some suggestions from the readers to see what will happen.**

** Finally, I need OCs! If u want to submit your OC to be in either of my stories (that's love lust and war, and only just a dream) then pm me a message with the following info:**

**Name**

**Age**

**Gender**

**Coat color**

**Hair color**

**Cutie mark**

**Type (Pegasus, unicorn, or earth pony)**

**Background (optional)**

**and Anything special**

**Hurry everypony. I'm only choosing three to accompany mark on his quest, and I'm choosing 6 to go with, the, other mark...wow, I only have one name for these characters, huh?**

**Skye) yes. Yes you do. When am I going to get a story?**

**Later my old friend. I already have an idea for you**

**Skye) Oh. Okay!**

**Anyways, everyone, this is Skye and Sky signing off for today.**

**Skye) bye! Have a beautiful time!**

**Really?**

**Skye) what? Everyone should have a beautiful time, right?**

**You got that off a T.V. Show, didn't you?**

**Skye)*sigh* I'm sorry**

**It's cool man, it's cool.**

-From the desk of Sky, The Inverted Pony


End file.
